


The Water Witch

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Katara is flung into a strange world so different but the same as her own. There's no benders, but witches and wizards. A war is on the horizon, so similar to the one that's just finished in her own world. Join Katara as she befriends the mauraders and makes changes to the first wizarding war
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	The Water Witch

Katara swung her arms around with accuracy and deadly precision. But it was no use. The spirits were too _strong._ Too powerful for her to fight.

“ _Katara”_ Aang screamed as he saw her stumble in her bending as the spirit lashed out towards her, menacing green tentacle striking her in her stomach and sending her reeling backwards.

The once peaceful and undisturbed spirit oasis of the north pole lay in shambles. She and Aang had been called upon by a distressed letter stating the spirits were displeased and creating havoc for the north pole.

It was just the two of them since team Avatar had disbanded following the war. They’d only been separated for a few months but after the defeat of Ozai there was so much to do. Things were still shaky but improving daily, finally seeming to get better. Until now that is.

From her position on the ground Katara could see Aang start to go into the avatar state and felt a jolt of fear and relief. He would deal with the cantankerous spirit.

The spirit was a glowing green shade with large yellow eyes and countless tentacles failing from the centre of the spirit oasis.

Katara had started to relax seeing Aang _finally_ start to push the spirit back, it flailing with increasingly desperate movements. She shouldn’t have because in that moment the tentacle shot towards her like an arrow and the waterbender didn’t have time to scream as it wrapped around her ankle and dragged her beneath the surface of the pond.

Katara screamed, as she was pushed below the depths of the pond, too afraid to realise that the pond wasn’t this deep and there is no way she could continue her screaming under water like she did. Her eyes were squeezed shut as wind battered her hair and colours flashed before her eyes. The grew harder to breath and eventually she collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

“…poor dear” A woman’s voice murmured sadly and she strained to listen only to be pulled under again.

“…came from? What were…” Another voice muttered.

“…all we can do…”

It seemed like ages before Katara gained consciousness again, that feeling of being asleep for so long heavy in her bones.

The waterbender still felt exhausted but she was no weakling. Aang was probably worried sick and had probably written Sokka and her dad. She didn’t want to worry anybody.

She shifted around in her – she realised – soft bed, fighting the drowsiness that wanted to pull her under again.

Her eyes opened and the strangeness of the place around her had her exhaustion fading fast. Bright cerulean eyes darted this way and that at the strange place she was residing. It was a massive stone chamber with various beds littered across the walls. She must be in the Earth Kingdom. But why would Aang take her there? The water tribes had the best healers in all four nations. Maybe it was the fire nation, she mused, eyes trailing around the room and looking for any nation insignia to give her some idea of where she’d ended up.

“Oh! You’re awake” A woman’s voice startled Katara as she swung her head around to see an elderly woman bustling over to her in long white robes, a determined expression on her face. The waterbender relaxed a little. She could tell a healer when she seen them.

“Oh how are you feeling, dear?” The woman frets as she placed a gentle hand on her forehead.

Katara smiled kindly to the woman, “Alright I suppose. How long have I been out?” She questioned curiously, eyes still roaming the room curiously. Where on earth was she? The room was grand and spacious. It must be the fire nation. Maybe Aang flew her back to the fire nation and Zuko had put his healers up to attending her. The healers light skin seemed a good indication of where she was. But the drafty air around Katara was out of character for the fire nation.

The healer nodded with satisfaction as she detected no fever on Katara, “four weeks. We were all very worried dear”

Katara’s eyes bulged out of her head as her attention snapped towards the woman, “ _Four weeks!”_ She yelped, “Spirits! Where is everyone? Where am I? Is Aang alright?”

The woman paused in her visual check of her to look at her worriedly, only making Katara’s heart-beat faster in her chest,

“Don’t stress yourself dear, you’ve been through an ordeal, let me check-“ Katara was confused and alarmed as the woman pulled out a _stick_ and began waving it her direction and a faint yellow light started to glow from the end,

Katara shot to her feet, alarmed and certain she was in danger, “Who are you? What are you doing?” She demanded, hands raising and sensing all of the water in the room and calling upon it. The jug of water on her beside table flew up as did another few jugs in the other room. She fashioned the water into two whips, dangling in the air, ready to strike at a moments notice, arms raised.

The healers eyes went wide with disbelief and confusion, appearing completely shocked and shaken. Katara narrowed her eyes and repeated, “I _said,_ who are you? What are you _doing?”_

The healers mouth opened and closed incredulous eyes turning to the water floating mid-air.

“It’s quite alright Poppy, I’ll take it from here” Another voice sounded in the room, causing Katara to face the new adversary with hard eyes.

It was an older man in bright purple and yellow flowing robes. His hair was long and white and his beard reached his stomach. But Katara knew a master when she seen one. And this man was clearly the powerful one here.

The older woman cast a worried glance in her direction and Katara felt a burst of regret. The woman was clearly a healer and maybe she shouldn’t have been so harsh. She clearly isn’t the enemy here.

The older man had bright blue eyes – water tribe eyes – but his skin was as pale as a firebender.

The man kept his hands in his long robes, watching her with curious and inquisitive eyes. There was nothing menacing about his face but that didn’t reassure her.

“I’m terribly sorry if Madam Pomphrey startled you dear” He began in a pleasant and conversational tone of voice. She didn’t move from her combative pose. Something was wrong here. Very wrong.

“As for where you are, you are in the infirmary at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry” He stated calmly.

Katara wished Toph was here so she could tell if the old man was lying. She shifted slightly from her pose but kept her water at the ready.

“What?” She frowned, witchcraft and wizardry? A school? She hadn’t heard anything of the sort in her travelling.

“What nation are we in? Where’s Aang?” She demanded, knowing for certainty that the airbender would _never_ have left her alone when she was injured. Unless something was seriously wrong.

The old man continued watching her with interest but without any hostility present, “We are in Great Britain, my dear. And I’m afraid I do not know this Aang” He replied.

Katara was growing more and more agitated, a panic starting to well up inside of her with a sort of hysteria. Her instincts were screaming at her that something was wrong. Very very wrong.

“Liar” She accused, but her conviction was wavering.

The man gave her a kind smile and moved forward an inch, “I believe we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I’m headmaster here” He introduced.

Katara moved her arms to return the water to it’s rightful place, but noted the places in case she needed to use it again.

Katara bowed respectfully, keeping her manners in front of her elders, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Albus Dumbledore” Not offering up her own name but instead asking, “How did I get here?” She asked suspiciously.

“I’m afraid I don’t know. You appeared inside the ministry in a locked chamber unconscious and near death. Tests were run on you and you were sent to a hospital. No one could identify you and no one came to claim you. I offered to bring you to take responsibility for you in the event you woke, I hope that was alright”

Katara’s confusion kept growing. The ministry? What ministry? Why was she locked in some room and why did _nobody_ seem to know her? Her watertribe appearance should have at least been some indicator of where she was from.

“Oh” Katara replied stupidly, still not fully understanding the situation she was in, “I-thank you Albus Dumbledore” She said graciously.

His bright blue eyes sparkled, reminding her of the ocean glittering in the sunlight. She relaxed a little.

Katara furrowed her brows and bit her lip anxiously, “Last thing I remember I was at the spirit Oasis with Aang – the Avatar – and there was this spirit. A big green one with tenticles, it-it dragged me under the oasis and I-I don’t-“ She stuttered, rubbing her forehead as if this would help her recall.

Albus Dumbledore motioned to the bed with a kind smile. She slumped back down onto the comfortable bed with a sigh. What on earth has she gotten herself into now? Where was she?

The elderly master looked towards her sympathetically as he explained, “The unspeakables said you appeared with blinding lights. I believe this spirit must have brought you here”

Katara sighed heavily, silently agreeing with him.

Albus Dumbledore continued softly, “I believe you may have travelled worlds”

Tears fell from her eyes as this sunk in. It was unreal, unbelievable but in her heart of hearts it made sense. How else would they not know or at least have heard about Aang? Why did the healer have that strange stick? Why did they look so fascinated by her bending?

Katara only let a few drops fall before wiping them away swiftly and steeling herself before looking up at Albus Dumbledore, “Do you know how I can get back?” She asked, hopeful but not really expecting much.

The sympathetic smile told her all she needed to know, “I don’t know” He replied honestly. Katara let out a shuddering breath.

“But I intend to find out” He revealed, she looked up at him with big hopeful eyes, “In the meantime, don’t fret, we will get you sorted” He said kindly.

Katara started crying again as she flung herself towards the man, encasing him in a tight hug, “Thank you so much” She said strongly.

Gentle arms wrapped around her as he returned the hug and rubbed her back comfortingly.

Katara pulled back and wiped her face again. The man waved his hand and a tissue just appeared out of thin air. He handed it to her.

She blinked in surprise and a little amazement and tried her eyes properly.

“Now” He began, “Might I know your name?”

Katara laughed embarrassedly, “Oh sorry, I’m Katara. Master Katara of the southern water tribe” She said proudly then added, “But I guess you don’t know where that is” She added wryly.

Albus Dumbledore shook his head but appeared almost amused and endlessly fascinated with her. Well, she did apparently travel worlds.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Katara” he paused then added with an extremely curious smile, “Might I ask what you are a master of?” His head cocked to the side slightly.

Katara smiled, a tiny shred of happiness returning to her at the thought of her bending, “I’m a master waterbender” She grinned but not seeing the recognition on his face, hers fell.

“You-you don’t have water benders in this world?” She asked almost aghast, “Any bending? Earth? Fire? Air?” She added more desperately.

Albus Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully before answering her, “I’m uncertain. There are some who can control the elements through magic but usually a wand is required for that. It’s a subsection of magic here but I suppose we do not have these benders as your world seems to”

Katara frowned confused, “Oh… you-you said magic? As in magic magic?” She asked rather stupidly.

Albus Dumbledore smiled happily, pulled out his own intricately carved stick and waved it. Katara gasped as a beautiful bouquet of flowers appeared, making a bright grin flash across her face.

“Wow” She breathed, beaming at the older man, taking the yellow and pink flowers to smell.

“We don’t have magic where I’m from” She explained as she touched the flowers with the tips of her fingers. Were they real? They felt so real. This was amazing!

“Perhaps not the same strain of magic. Your bending seems like its own type of magic” He smiled, eyes twinkling.

Katara shrugged, not sure if it was true or not.

“In any case, we’ve determined from our spells that you are indeed a witch. You are capable of learning _our_ brand of magic” He then paused and sent a smile her way, “You’re welcome to attend here, at least until we can find a way home for you”

Katara gasped, eyes wide and face stretching into a delighted grin, “I’ll learn how to” She waved the flowers around excitedly.

Albus Dumbledore chuckled, “Yes, among other useful spells”

Katara beamed, “Of course, I’d love to! It’d be such an honor” She breathed, almost giddy at the thought.

Perhaps this impromptu trip wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
